


Invisible Returns

by MistressofLoki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofLoki/pseuds/MistressofLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for this fic: Where Loki is a creeper and makes himself invisible and freaks out Darcy but there should also definitely be smut </p><p>Darcy is missing her husband who's away at war. When Loki returns early, he decides to have a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Returns

Where Loki is a creeper and makes himself invisible and freaks out Darcy but there should also definitely be smut

 

Darcy stared down into the crib with a smile as Helena finally drifted off to sleep. Leaving baby Hel to her dreams, (yes, she liked the myths, it had seemed appropriate) Darcy wandered into the lounge for the remainder of a quiet evening ahead. She sat down to her glass of wine that had been previously abandoned when Hel had awoken suddenly. Relieved that her daughter was now settled again, Darcy took a sip.

            She was so relieved that Hel was beginning to sleep through the nights now (little interruptions aside) since she was a lot less grouchy during the day now. With Loki away with Thor on the Muspelheim campaign, Darcy needed as much sleep as she could get to have the energy to parent both Helena and son Aniki. Aniki was at an age where anything and everything was a plaything and racing about the chambers causing mayhem and destruction was his chief pastime.

            So these quiet (if lonely) evenings were an oasis of calm in a sea of toys, shouting and chaos caused by her lovely children. Sipping her glass of wine, Darcy found herself missing Loki again. It was hard not to. She missed everything about him: his company, help with the children but right now, she missed their physical relationship. She missed the intimacy of being close to her husband.

            She understood the need for him to go on the campaign but she also wanted the four of them to be together. Maybe she would tell him how she felt when he returned, ask him if he could stay home with them on the next battle or campaign. Going days or weeks without him just left her feeling bereft and tired and longing for her husband’s touch.

            If she had known that right now Loki was on his way back to her, the following evening might have been spent very differently.

 

Darcy awakened on the couch. Glancing at the clock, it was near midnight and the empty bottle and glass of wine on the table told her that she’d fallen asleep after drinking a little too much wine. She smiled a little, sleepily and moved from the lounge into the bedroom. She rubbed at her eyes and pulled back the covers before grabbing her nightgown and carrying it over to the end of the bed. She put it down and began to strip out of her clothes, unaware that she was being watched.

The campaign was over sooner than anyone had thought and so Loki had returned home that evening. Entering his family chambers and seeing Darcy fast asleep on the couch, an idea so delicious had appeared to him, that he’d been unable to resist it. He lay in wait for her in the bedroom, remaining invisible and watching as his wife eventually woke up and came to get ready for bed.

He watched lustily as she removed her dress, letting it fall to the floor and expose her curves underneath the corset and undergarments. As she tossed her clothes into a pile in the corner and reached for her nightgown, Loki leant across and yanked it out of her reach tossing it across the room.

That woke Darcy up, she frowned and stared across her room, bewildered as to what had caused it. Determined not to frighten her, Loki stood up and moved behind her before placing his hands on her stomach and pushing her back against his chest.

“Hello darling,” he purred into her ear.

Darcy’s eyes widened before they narrowed again and a smirk crossed her face. “You, devil, you...” she murmured. “When did you get back?”

“Tonight,” he whispered before kissing her temple softly. His hands ran down her body, exploring her curves. “You looked so beautiful asleep on the sofa.” His hand trailed down to her womanhood and stroked it through her undergarments. “I think I prefer you naked and asleep though,” he murmured in a husky tone. “Or better yet, awake and writhing beneath me, screaming my name...”

Darcy grinned through small gasps at his touches. “No screaming tonight. I only got Hel off to sleep an hour or so ago.”

Loki kissed her head. “Little madam giving you trouble?”

“Just like her father.”

“It’s also thanks to her father than you got the little madam,” Loki purred.

“And don’t I know it,” Darcy chuckled.

Loki began to trail kisses down his wife’s neck. “Well I wouldn’t be averse to giving you another one,” he murmured hotly. His fingers slipped underneath the undergarments and stroked his wife’s clit. Slipping two fingers inside her, he brought his free hand up to squeeze her breast. She moaned softly against him.

“I’m not sure my body has recovered from having Hel yet,” Darcy chuckled.

“Well, then a practice, then,” grinned Loki murmuring a small contraceptive charm.

Darcy smiled at the sound of the familiar magical language. She turned her head. “I would love that, though I would also love to actually see my husband.”

“All in good time,” Loki said as he stroked her, moving his fingers in and out of her. He pulled them out after a moment and Darcy could hear him sucking his fingers. “Lie down on the bed,” he instructed her gently.

Darcy did as he asked, lying down curiously, looking about her for any signs of where he was. “This is weird,” she chuckled.

“Oh but I will make sure it is extremely pleasurable,” grinned Loki as he crawled on top of her, lying on her, propping himself up on his elbows. The feel of his weight on her, seemed to help Darcy as she reached up with her arms to feel where Loki was. She soon grasped his hair with both hands and gasped as his mouth started to attack her neck with kisses, licks and bites. She moaned loudly as her hand reached between them, feeling for his member. He chuckled at her efforts and pulled her hand away.

“All in good time,” he repeated before sliding into her. She gasped and clung onto him as best as she could. The sounds of his wife moaning filled Loki’s ears as he began to move inside her. He began to kiss down her neck again, sending shivers through her.

“Loki... Loki let me see you...” Darcy moaned as his hips began to pick up the pace. As he began to drive into her, she managed to awkwardly wrap her legs around his waist. “Urgh, Loki, please!” she cried out in ironic frustration. “Loki, this must look so strange,” she added in protest.

“Well that is one perk of doing it.”

“You kinky bastard.”

“I think you’ll find that, even abandoned, I was born in wedlock.”

“Loki!”

She was rewarded by the sight of her husband appearing over her, thrusting hard inside her. She cupped his face and fiercely kissed him as the relief and passion exploded inside of her. Their kisses became frantic and disorientated as their mouths desperately battled together. Loki’s arms wrapped around her as she clung to him, their bodies pressed together intensely. His pace increased and Darcy soon felt the tell-tale signs of her oncoming climax. She tightened her hold on Loki, squeezing his hips and gazed up at him.

“Loki, I- Fuck! Loki!” Darcy was interrupted by her husband slamming hard into her. Her eyes widened as Loki covered her mouth with his hand.

“Let’s not wake our daughter, Darcy,” he teased her.

Darcy had no chance to respond as her climax hit her and she screamed, muffled against Loki’s hand. Loki followed soon after but smothered his cry of pleasure by replacing his hand on Darcy’s mouth with his lips and crying out into the kiss instead. His hips slowed to a stop as he emptied himself and sank down on top of her.

She brought her hands up to his hair and cradled his face softly as he grinned down at her. They shared a few tender, tired kisses before Loki pulled back.

“It’s good to be home.”


End file.
